


Jacket

by haruonlyswimsfree



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 21:09:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8301166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haruonlyswimsfree/pseuds/haruonlyswimsfree
Summary: Bokuto's acting strange, and Akaashi forgets his jacket.-|-just a smutty-ish bokuaka oneshot (bokuto tops af)





	

Akaashi walked up to the gym doors, puffing his cheeks up to expel the warmth into the air around him in puffs of foggy clouds. Being thirty minutes early as always, he slid the grey door open, expecting it the be locked, but was met with a nearly empty gym, spare for one head of silver hair.

The person belonging to said hair was none other than Bokuto Koutarou, who was currently bouncing a ball on the ground, before viciously slamming it back down, the sound vibrating off the empty walls. His usually excitable face was plastered with an angry scowl, his eyes refusing to meet Keiji's.

Akaashi, for once in his life, was unsure if he should step onto the hardwood floors he spent every morning and evening. Once he made up his mind, he lightly padded over to the locker room, casting a glance in Koutarou's direction. "Hello, Bokuto-san." In return, he got only a terse glance and an almost aggressive, "Hey, Akaashi."

Choosing to use the time to get dressed to think of a solution, Akaashi walked into the locker rooms, setting his bag down. Bokuto, in the other room, was currently thanking his brilliant idea to come early, as he didn't think he could handle seeing Keiji shirtless at the moment. He was trying his best to be distant, but he only got more and more frustrated with every second he had to pretend to be mad at Akaashi. If anything, he was mad at himself for having a dream the night before about Keiji. And his bed.

He honestly didn't think he had ever been that upset to wake up. But he had decided to show up anyways, not thinking about how bad it would be for his self-control to be with Akaashi for an entire hour, the latter covered in sweat, panting, and-what was he even thinking about anymore?

His thoughts were interrupted by none other than the cause of them, as he walked back into the gym. They waited for another half hour for the rest of the team to show up, but seeing as they didn't, Keiji decided to just start practice without them. "Ready to run?"

Bokuto nodded, sliding his Fukurodani jacket over his broad shoulders. They stepped into the crisp morning air, the cool temperatures heightened by the autumn wind. Keiji immediately felt goosebumps prick his skin, and silently cursed himself for leaving his jacket at home.

They began running their usual laps around the school, with Bokuto going out of his way to go faster to get away from Akaashi. About fifteen minutes later, once he finished his first lap around the school, however, Keiji found Koutarou staring inside the gym. Once he got closer, he saw the reason.

They were still the only ones there.

Bokuto yet again ran ahead of Akaashi, who was still terribly confused. It wasn't like Koutarou had never gotten upset at Keiji before, it was more the fact that he wasn't giving Keiji the chance to try to cheer him up, though he had no clue what he had done to make his captain ignore him like this.

Akaashi, left alone with his thoughts, continued running through the autumn landscape, fallen leaves crunching under his feet. He ignored the cold that was seeping into his shoes and under his clothes, and the chills running up and down his spine every few seconds, as he was sure it would be better to keep moving rather than sit down and freeze even more.

Once he got about halfway done with the second lap around the school, he once again saw Bokuto stopped in front of him, catching his breath, standing in front of the back wall of the school.

Once Keiji caught up to him, he stopped, pausing to catch his breath briefly, watching as the taller leaned against the wall, head facing away from the brunette.

"Bokuto-san, what's wrong?"

Silence.

Just as Keiji was about to try again, he was hit with a particularly violent reminder of the weather. His shoulders shook as he shivered, and he was sure his teeth started chattering for a second.

With this, Koutarou seemed to return to himself for a moment. Golden eyes widening, he pulled his jacket off his shoulders before draping it over Akaashi's slender frame.

Keiji accepted it gratefully. Tugging his arms through the sleeves, he relished in Bokuto's lingering warmth. "Thank you," He murmured quietly, as he discreetly smelled Bokuto's comforting scent of cologne and mint.

Bokuto didn't know if it was the way Akaashi's cheeks turned slightly pink as he thanked him, or the way the jacket hung off his lean shoulders, sleeves almost completely covering his slender fingers, or the fact that the jacket was  _his_ , but suddenly he couldn't breath. So he did the only thing that seemed logical at the moment.

He kissed Akaashi.

Rough palms made contact with pale cheeks as Bokuto almost tenderly cupped Keiji's face in his hands.

Seconds passed that felt like minutes, before Koutarou realized he would have to stop, reluctantly pulling his hands off of Keiji's  _soft_ cheeks, when he felt a pair of lips move against his.

Akaashi was kissing him back.

_Akaashi was kissing him back._

Bokuto felt the last of his self-control leave him as the arms he always caught himself admiring draped around his neck, fingers twining into his ridiculous hair. His arms moved of their own accord, wrapping tightly around Keiji's slim waist, as his mouth moved urgently against his kouhai's. Once Koutarou recognized the heat pooling into his lower stomach, he only pulled Akaashi closer, backing the latter into the wall behind him.

Keiji let out a noise as a warm tongue slid across his lower lip, immediately gaining access to his wet mouth. His fingers wrapped tighter around the messy grey locks, a fire burning through his entire body. Akaashi pressed even further into his crush, the growl Koutarou lets out in response making him feel lightheaded.

As their tongues moved together, Bokuto's palm moved up Akaashi's shirt, feeling the warm skin underneath. Keiji tilted his head slightly for better access to Koutarou's mouth, gasping as his senpai's hand moved under his shirt, skimming over the ribcage that was stuttering with Akaashi's shudders.

Bokuto's head went fuzzy and his body on autopilot, swallowing the breathy sounds Akaashi made. Keiji, pressed to the wall, could only cling to Koutarou as his kisses moved from his lips to his jaw, leaving electricity crackling in their wake, and finally to his neck. Bokuto looked hungrily at the flushed skin beneath him, his breath hot on Akaashi's neck, before he leaned down, sucking the sensitive skin.

"K-Koutarou," Keiji moaned, making Bokuto lift his head up, his eyes full of shock and lust and complete adoration. Akaashi felt his face heat up, and looked away. Bokuto grabbed his chin, tilting it up, leaving a rough kiss on his puffy lips, forcing them open with his tongue, which was not an unwelcomed action.

As Koutarou's hand found its way into Keiji's shorts, the latter was suddenly very glad he had forgotten his jacket.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you liked! this is my first archive fanfic and haikyuu fanfic, but i do have a wattpad acc (same username). it's only sekaiichi hatsukoi fanfics atm, so i'll probs just use this one for my volleyball dorks
> 
> -hana-chan☆


End file.
